Dragon Ball kakikaeru
by MaikVR
Summary: La historia que ya conocemos incluyendo todo desde el principio sin la mayoria de lo huecos argumentales.


Dragon Ball KAKIKAERU

Esta historia tratara de quitar los huecos argumentales de la ya conocida historia por muchos, dejando de lado que se fueron implementando ideas después de que se había pausado la obra original.

Año 737, como petición de Bills es Dios de la Destrucción y por su misma inseguridad de algún día, los Sayajins se revelen contra él, Freezer decide destruir el planeta Vegeta, asimismo extinguiendo a los Sayajins, a excepción de Goku, Vegeta, Tarble, Raditz, Nappa, Broly, su padre Paragus y otros más.

Mientras Kakarotto fue enviado a la Tierra, la Patrulla Galáctica se entera de esto y envía a uno de sus patrulleros a investigar, el cual es Jaco.

En su viaje a la Tierra Jaco casi golpea una estructura rocosa de la Luna, lo que hubiera provocado que esta se descompusiera y callera al mar.

JACO: Por poco estoy seguro que eso habría sido un problema.

En lo que es conocida como la montaña Paoz, se encontraba caminando un hombre de edad avanzada, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que encontró una nave enterrada en el suelo en medio de un gran cráter.

Gohan: ¡Cielos! Si no me equivoco esto es una nave, espero que nadie este lastimado. ¿Sera acaso un prototipo de esa empresa llamada capsula?

Gohan: estaba a punto de observar adentro de la nave, cuando es atacado por un niño extremadamente fuerte.

Kakarotto: Ahhh! *gritando con ira al atacar*

Gohan: ¡Oye calmado niño!, *mientras esquiva a su atacante con algo de dificultad*

Gohan se sorprendió de la fuerza del niño, pero sabía que debía calmarlo para obtener respuestas, así que no le quedo de otra que usar más de su fuerza para ganarle la pelea.

Con Gohan victorioso y el niño exhausto Gohan decide llevárselo….pero en ese momento una nave comienza a bajar a lado de ellos, una vez aterrizo, salió un figura pequeña de lo que parecía un hombre.

JACO: Le pido de la manera más amable que de entrega a ese monstruo.

Gohan no entendía lo que pasaba con exactitud, pero algo si sabía, aquella creatura quería llevarse al niño.

Gohan: Cuál monstruo es un simple niño, no dejare que te lo lleves así como así.

Gohan vuelve a meter a Kakarotto a su nave, luego de esto decide atacar a JACO.

JACO: No me queda de otra que derrotarlo, lo siento viejo barbón, pero tengo una misión.

Con su arma JACO decide atacar a Gohan quien es paralizado por esta misma.

JACO: Quería hacerlo por las buena, pero no me dejaste opción.

Gohan: ¡Alto, espera!, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? Tienes que llevarte a ese niño, él no ha hecho nada.

JACO: Eso me queda claro, aún no ha hecho nada malo y eso es porque he llegado a tiempo antes de que empezara a matar.

Gohan: No lo entiendo, como un simple niño podría matar a alguien, se por nuestro combate que es fuerte, más que un humano normal, pero eso no quiere decir que sea malo.

JACO: Mire ón, esta cosa no es un humano, es el primogénito de una de las razas guerreras más peligrosas en la galaxia, es un Sayajin, esta raza de dedica a conquistar planetas, matando a sus residentes sin piedad.

Gohan no podía creer que existieran "monstruos" así de poderosos allá afuera, quiso imaginar lo poderosos que podrían llegar a ser, pero no pudo.

JACO: Veo que te quedaste mudo, por esa razón es mi deber como patrullero galáctico el acabar con la vida de él. *Sacando al sayajin de la nave a punto de dispararle*

Gohan: ¡Alto! Por favor no lo mates.

JACO: ¡Qué NO te quedo claro que el podrá mat…

Gohan: ¡Tú no sabes si el en verdad tenga esas intenciones!, es un niño puede ser educado para que deje ese comportamiento agresivo….yo, yo mismo lo educare.

JACO: Enserio JA, no me hagas re… * es interrumpido por una voz"

_-Llamando a Jaco, llamando a Jaco, me escuchas-_

Era el intercomunicador de Jaco el cuál lo estaba llamando.

JACO: Si aquí Jaco reportándose.

-N: Oye Jaco estuvimos escuchando tu conversación con el residente de la Tierra. Al parecer el Rey de la Galaxia quiere hablar contigo.

JACO: *Traga saliva" el… ¿el Rey de la Galaxia?

-N: Si ya mismo te lo pasó.

Rey de la Galaxia: Jaco me resulto interesante esa propuesta del terrícola, la de educar a ese Sayajin.

JACO: Pero Rey esa idea es totalmente es…*Interrumpido*

Rey: Esplendida, te puede imaginar tener a un Sayajin en nuestras tropas, sería lo mejor así podríamos tener más control de los demás malhechores de la Galaxia.

JACO: Pero Rey yo no…

Rey: Si aceptas esta misión te ascenderemos de puesto y serás un miembro valioso. Aparte nos lo veríamos por un largo tiempo por acá, o no chicos (Susurrando a los demás Patrulleros galácticos).

JACO: Podría quedarme sin primero ir por mis cosas a la estación, gracias Rey cumpliré con esta misión no lo defraudare.

Gohan se quedó extrañado por todo lo que escucho pero ya estaba más tranquilo, lo dejaron quedarse con el sayajin a quien llamo Son Goku, Jaco le menciono que volvería en unos días, que iría por sus cosas, aunque Goku un poco molesto por cómo casi lo mata, sin que Jaco viera, Goku le da un golpe a su nave en la parte del motor, cuando Jaco despego al poco rato antes de dejar la atmosfera, su nave se descompone y cae en una isla y de aquí llego a pasar lo mismo que en la historia del Manga, solo que después de arreglar su nave, aviso a Gohan que tuvo problemas y que iria con ellos más tarde.

Por esta parte la historia cambio en beneficio para Goku…podrá controlar mejor su poder y ser más fuerte ahora con la enseñanza de un Patrullero Galáctico.

Niveles de poder de este Capítulo:

Gohan: 50

Goku: 30

Jaco : 2,000


End file.
